Welcome home!
by Radiant Shooketh
Summary: An invitation gets mailed to Daisy accidentally. After finding who it really is supposed to be delivered to, Daisy delivers it to them personally.


Daisy was humming to herself as she watered her flowers in her backyard. She looked up at the sky. What a beautiful sunny day it was in the Mushroom Kingdom! Perfect weather for gardening. Daisy whistled a jolly tune as she continued to take care of her personal garden. She had gotten some seeds mailed to her from her father. Those seeds were native to her homeland, Sarasaland. Feeling a little homesick, Daisy decided to plant them. What a bunch of lovely flowers her garden was gonna have.

Daisy wiped her forehead after spending some time in her garden. She had managed to plant all the seeds in, and watered them. She looked at her garden in pride. They were gonna look so pretty once they were fully bloomed. "Yes, I can't wait till all these start to bloom! This is exciting!"

When she was sure that everything was done, Daisy went back inside to cool down. It was quite hot on this particular day, which was very unusual for this time around. It was only the beginning of Spring. Then again, Daisy couldn't really complain much. She had grown up in a desert kingdom, after all and was used to hot climates. She took out some ice tea from her fridge and poured herself a cup. Daisy contemplated spending the rest of her day alone, or with friends. She could go for a walk by herself to some garden or have a pleasant stroll by some park. Or, she could call up Peach, Mario, and Luigi to do something fun.

Option 3 was to steal Luigi all to herself. Daisy blushed at the thought. It's been awhile since she's seen her man in green, and she missed him dearly.

Daisy got up from her couch and stretched. She better check the mail first before heading over to Luigi's house. She went outside and headed straight towards her mailbox, opening the slot up. Her eyes scanned the numerous envelopes, clearly bored with its contents. Some love letters and other junk. One envelope in particular caught her eye, however. Wait a minute, it looked very familiar.

"Hold on. A smash invitation? But, I already got mine." Daisy checked the front and realized it was addressed to someone else entirely and that it was accidentally delivered to her address. How strange. She'd have to complain to the post office about their service. She checked who the letter was supposed to go to and her eyes widened in surprise. She then gave a small smile. "Well, what do you know. He finally got in. I better take it to his place right away."

Daisy went back inside to change from her usual dress to an white t-shirt and blue skirt. She got out her fancy black flat shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect, she thought. Now, she had to figure out where he lived. She's only been to his house once because there was a group event there.

"Oh, what was his address again? Um… I think it was 26 Grimace Lane. Yeah, okay. It's slowly coming back to me. I think I know where that is." To Daisy's relief, the trip wasn't very far from her house. Maybe a 10 minute walk, at most. She didn't mind walking, despite thinking that a car could save her some time. Walking in this weather was nice.

Daisy exited her house and made her way to his house. She was rather excited to deliver him his letter. It would be very exciting seeing his reaction to him finally receiving the letter for an event quite prestigious.

Daisy remembered getting hers in the mail, a few years ago. She was super stoked and cried tears of joy. And it took quite a lot to get her to cry. Daisy wasn't the very sensitive type, unlike her best friend, and thus seeing her cry means that something was up. Upon arriving at the tournament, she was a little disheartened to learn that she would have to learn the same moves as Peach. As such, she was classified as an "Echo Fighter", a fighter whose moves are based on an existing fighter. Despite that little hiccup, Daisy was honoured she even received a letter. As Peach's Echo Fighter, she was considered one of the best fighters in the tournament. To distinguish herself from Peach, she fought more aggressively and showed more spunk and attitude. That really set her apart from peach. Daisy ended up having a blast at the tournament and even won a few rounds. She wondered if he would also be an Echo Fighter to someone, or if he would have the privilege that she didn't have to be a unique fighter with his own moveset.

Daisy finally arrived at 26 Grimace Lane.

"This is it," she murmured to herself. Taking a deep breath, she marched to his doorstep and pressed the doorbell. She stood near the door, holding the invitation behind her. Daisy wanted to surprise him. Finally, the door opened and Waluigi peeked his head out, looking annoyed.

"Whoever this is, what do you want-" And his demeanour changed as soon as he saw who he was talking to. "DAISY! Oh… Hey, what are you doing here?"

Daisy chuckled. "Hey, Waluigi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you?" This was kind of awkward, he had to admit to himself. Daisy on the other hand, wasn't fazed by any of the weirdness going on. She looked at him mysteriously, like she knew something he didn't. Then again, that was always the case for him. What else was new? But he was very surprised to see her of all people, at his house.

"Pretty good. So, apparently I got this letter sent to me by accident. It's for you, actually," she told him. Waluigi's brows raised in surprise.

"For me?"

Daisy nodded. "Yep."

Daisy handed Waluigi the letter that she was hiding behind her and awaited his reaction. Immediately, his eyes went wide when he saw the famous red seal on the envelope. "Hold up, is this what I think this is?"

"Open it and you'll find out!"

Waluigi practically ripped the letter open and found a small piece of paper inside. He read out the words and jumped for joy.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HEH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daisy cringed at the volume but was nonetheless happy for him. He truly deserved to be part of the Smash family.

"Welcome home, Waluigi." Daisy smiled warmly at him. He rushed towards her and embraced her in a crushing hug.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, WAH!"

"Waluigi, I can't breathe." Daisy was laughing nonetheless.

"Oh, sorry!" He set her down and she sighed. He threw the letter back inside his door. "Daisy! Come get some ice cream with me as a celebration! Please?"

Daisy was a little surprised by the offer. She would have expected him to go to Wario, but she didn't complain in the end. "Of course."

Waluigi grabbed her hand and the 2 were off to get some ice cream.


End file.
